The Godfather
by SparklesJamesLilyHSM13
Summary: James and Lily ask Sirius to be the godfather to their baby. ONESHOT. (Image belongs to internet... and inspirations comes from J.K. Rowling.)


_Hiiiiiiiii. So I have writers block and I'm avoiding midterms, so my brain came up with another one shot idea. I hope you like it... and I apologize for the ending because it's a little sad..._

_Love youuuuuu... Read on! (P.S. Also Doctor Who inspired line... see if you can find it.)_

* * *

><p>"James, can you owl Sirius about having him over for dinner on Saturday? We should tell him with little mystery baby on the way," I smiled as I folded the little yellow onesie with the snitch on the front.<p>

"Sure, Lil. Now are you sure you want to ask him? We don't even have to ask anyone if you don't-" James questioned me.

"He's your best mate and your brother. And I know when I married you; I knew I was marrying him too. Maybe not in the most legal way, but in the way that Sirius is more of an extension of you. And believe it or not, I actually like Sirius."

"It's settled then, we'll ask Sirius on Saturday. You sure you don't want to ask Dorcas?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'd invite her too, but she's not speaking to Sirius. And anyway, Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary are already getting 'Number one Auntie' sweaters," I grinned. I finished folding the pile of baby clothes from my shower and went over to pour myself another cup of tea. I still wasn't a big tea fan, but my doctor said it was better than coffee, so James insisted on nothing but decaffeinated tea.

James laughed, "That would be your best mates. I'm going to go grab a butterbeer and send Sirius an owl."

"Alright, I think I'm going to take a quick shower and then take a nap," I kissed James quickly before turning to go upstairs.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"James! He's here!" I called from the middle of the stairway. I hurried my way to the bottom as fast as an 8 month pregnant woman could. I opened the door slowly, to reveal a smiling Sirius Black, holding a bunch of spring green day lilies.

"You know, Sirius, I will _never_ get tired of you and James competing for "Biggest Cliché doofus."

"I missed you too, Red," Sirius smiled, stepping inside and handing me the flowers. "Merlin, Lil, it looks like you've swallowed the moon."

"Oi! Well that's what happens when your best mate knocks me up!" I smiled as I did my best to genuinely hug Sirius. I kissed him on the cheek as he kept an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's my fault. Good to see you, Paddy," James said as he entered the living room.

"You too, Prongs." Sirius smiled as he let go of me and went to hug James. I grinned at the two men standing in my living room and I realized how lucky I was to have them in my life.

"I'm going to go put these flowers in some water and then I'll plate things up," I headed toward the kitchen.

"Come on, Lily. Let us help. We won't destroy anything," James whined.

"No. No way, the last time I let you two in the kitchen you nearly burned down the house," I said from the kitchen. "If you want to be useful, make yourselves some drinks and just get me a glass of water. Mystery baby isn't feeling too great tonight." James nodded knowingly and got Sirius a firewhiskey while I placed the breaded chicken and mashed potatoes on the dining room table and sat down in between James and Sirius at the little round table.

"Sirius, we want to talk to you about something." James started after taking a long sip of firewhiskey.

"If this is about Dorcas and me, I don't want to hear it. I don't even know what I did." Sirius dismissed.

"It's not about Dory…" James said, trailing off.

"But if it were, it would be about how she thought you didn't want to move in with her because she loves you and thought you didn't want to be in a committed relationship and-" I started. Good Merlin, he could be as dumb as a pile of cauldrons.

"But I told her I loved her and then she-" Sirius started.

"Look, we will talk about this later, you two. But, Padfoot, we have something really important to tell you," James started, as a nodded toward him. "Sirius, we want you to be our baby's godfather."

Sirius looked at us with wide eyes. "Me? Really?"

"Yes you. Now as much as I hate to admit it, the little baby in here would be lucky to have you to take care of him if for some reason we're not around," I smiled at Sirius, resting my hands on my baby bump.

"Nothing is going to happen to you guys and I won't let you down. I'm going to be the best godfather ever." Sirius smiled, getting up and coming around to hug James and me.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooooo, what did you think? Comment, sent me a message on tumblr, just let me know!<em>

_Byeeeee. I'll try and update Lilypad soon, February maybe?_


End file.
